darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
902
David reads the Leviathan book and takes something to the mysterious presence at the antique shop. Synopsis Teaser : Evening comes to the great estate of Collinwood, and a web of intrigue and mystery seems to be encircling the great house. In the neighboring village, Carolyn Stoddard, little suspecting that anything is wrong, runs a trivial errand, and hears a terrifying sound behind the door of a baby's room. Carolyn walks upstairs in the antique shop to find Megan, but instead hears the sound of breathing coming from the Chosen Room. Megan opens the door, and angrily asks Carolyn what she is doing. Act I Megan, who appears to be a in a trance, tells Carolyn she heard nothing, and she can't go in the room because the baby is asleep. Moments later, a man is eavesdropping outside the shop as Megan and Carolyn walk downstairs. The two eventually notice him, but he continues to stare at them through the window. He flees, and the lights begin to go out in the store. At Collinwood, David wakes up from a nap, and sees the Leviathan Book open by itself. He begins to read it aloud. As he does, Elizabeth knocks on the door. David begins talking about Paul, much to Elizabeth's surprise. She becomes upset with him, and leaves. David locks the door and goes through his desk, apparently looking for money. Downstairs, Elizabeth and Paul are talking on the phone. Elizabeth doesn't want to talk to him, but Paul is trying to arrange a meeting. She agrees to meet him at his hotel room later that night. Act II That night, David tears out a section of the newspaper and sneaks out of Collinwood. After he leaves, the man who was eavesdropping outside the antique shop enters the house. The man gazes at Barnabas's portrait, before he is forced to hide as Carolyn nearly walks in on him. After she turns off the lights and leaves, the man exits the house. Paul and Elizabeth are meeting at Paul's hotel room. After another argument as to why Paul returned to Collinsport, he tells her he must get Carolyn out of town immediately. Act III Elizabeth laughs at Paul's request, and threatens to leave unless Paul gives her some truthful answers. She asks Paul what would happen if Carolyn stayed in town. Before he can fully explain, the phone rings. Elizabeth answers it, but no one is on the other line, other than the sound of breathing. She again tells Paul to leave town before she heads back to Collinwood. After she leaves, Paul calls the hotel clerk and requests that no more calls be sent to his room. As Elizabeth exits the hotel, she notices David across the street, entering the antique shop with a package. Elizabeth enters the antique shop, which is about to close for the night. She asks Megan where David is, but she says he isn't there. Elizabeth finally gets Megan to let her look for David. Upstairs in the antique shop, David enters the Chosen Room. He speaks to the breathing noise, "Don't worry, I've brought you what you need." Soon after, he hears Elizabeth's voice outside the door. Memorable quotes : Paul: Can't you recognize when I'm trying to be honest? ---- : Elizabeth (to David): We'll have to do something about getting you friends of your own age! ---- : David (to Carolyn): You know, sometimes I wish I was an orphan. Fathers do get impossible sometimes, don't they? ---- : Paul (to Elizabeth): The famed Collins impatience! Everything must run according to YOUR timetable! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Dennis Patrick as Paul Stoddard * David Henesy as David Collins * Charles Rush as Grant Douglas (uncredited) Background information and notes Production MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!!! * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 896. * First appearance of character Grant Douglas in the present day. He will be revealed as Quentin Collins in 932, having last been seen during the year 1897. He will be next seen in 904 as played by David Selby. Story * David tears out an advertisement for Brewster's; they have a sale on. * Brandy was Elizabeth's favorite tipple twenty years ago. * Paul's room at the Collinsport Inn is number 37. * The Collinsport Inn is on the same street/area as the antique shop, close enough for Elizabeth to see David going into the antique shop from the inn's front door. * TIMELINE: Brewster's is open nights from now until Christmas. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of Act II, after Paul has told Elizabeth that she must get Carolyn out of Collinsport as soon as possible and Elizabeth asks why, Paul mouths some words, but they cannot be heard because the music stinger is playing. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 902 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 902 - Bringing Up Baby The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 9020902